Addictions: Part 2
by stealyourfood
Summary: A follow up to Addictions: Part 1. Revolves around Setsuna more than other characters. Non-magic AU, Setsuna has a drinking problem, and Asuna *spoiler*. Rated T for mature themes, including self-harm
1. Hangovers and Morning Afters

**I decided to continue this. If you havent's read Part 1, which is a prologue to this series to be, please do. Also, I'm hoping for more… interactiveness? So at the end of some chapters (depending on how this story goes), you can prompt the character to do or think. In other words, you will be akin to the consciousness of the character. (yes, this is kinda based off the format of MSPA Adventures and Prequel Adventure.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.**

**Warning: Non-suicidal Self Injury.**

* * *

**Addictions**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1: Hangovers and Morning Afters**

* * *

**Reader: Check on Asuna Kagurazaka**

"Oh damn it, I really fucked up, huh?" Asuna Kagurazaka laughed bitterly, tears refusing to come out of her green and blue eyes. She had cried her eyes out long ago, when the class president – the class president _then_ violently rejected her and cut off all ties with her. It hurt, and she had drank non-stop, until Setsuna slapped her sober.

Setsuna.

"Welp, she's gone. Like all of them. Heh." Asuna laughed, and her tired eyes searched the empty house from her position. Her legs were numb, crushed by her weight when she slumped down after Setsuna left. Her heart though, was already half-dead, crushed by guilt and her own sins.

They were both drunk, and oh god, Konoka _was _married, wasn't she? To that teacher that the whole class fawned over. Turned out he was some heir to some ridiculously powerful company. Ala.. Ala what? Who cares, he snatched Konoka away from Setsuna. Well, not that Setsuna ever had her feelings reciprocated.

Konoka actually probably liked her – the slurred mumblings of want and desperation echoing Setsuna's name, not Asuna's name, even in the bed they had shared. She was too drunk to recognize it, and Asuna left the moment she sobered up. Konoka would probably wake up later.

Alone, except for regret.

"The fuck, man." Asuna whimpered, and stood up shakily. This was too much to bear. She had promised everyone – Setsuna, Konoka, and Ayaka not to drink anymore. And guess what happened when she did.

The drinking was actually a way to escape her own problems. She ran her hands through her messy orange hair, the sleeves riding downwards to reveal white and red lines, trailing around her wrist, meeting just long enough to kiss each other goodbye.

She needed to do something. She stumbled on her way to the kitchen, before remembering that Setsuna was in charge of the food and locked up all the knives, including the buttering knives. She snorted, and moved towards the glass cabinets.

It didn't matter. Setsuna drank more than her (on the rare occasion she went out), and brought more than enough bottles home. They were cheap and tasted horrid, but they seemed to satisfy Setsuna.

Liquid poison. That was what Ayaka had called it, when she found out that her best friend (who hit on her) was drinking with Setsuna.

Ah, she should have listened to Ayaka. Then this all wouldn't happen.

She took an empty bottle.

It was always her fault.

She broke the bottle in one clean swing, smashing it against the table, watching the shards fly around.

She shouldn't have confessed to Ayaka, drunk and reeking of cheap beer

She grabbed a piece of broken glass, cutting her finger in the process. It didn't really hurt.

She shouldn't have gone drinking with Konoka.

The glass was dragged on her wrist, and Asuna smiled dryly as a trail of red ran behind it, swelling like a balloon.

Setsuna wouldn't have gotten mad at her.

Another ragged line, another broken cross.

Everything would be the way it used to be, if she didn't do anything.

The lines became shallower but more frequent, blood squirting and running down her wrists. Asuna's hand became frenzied, dragging the glass down, up, left, right, right ,right, right-

Everything would be fine if she wasn't born.

She breathed in a choked sob, and dropped the glass shard, looking at the bloody mess her left wrist was now.

"Oh god, what have I done." She gasped, and crumbled on the floor.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Reader: Visit Evangeline A.K McDowell  
**

'Konoe Konoka- no, Konoka Springfield, huh?' Evangeline frowned, struggling to open the door while supporting the drunk, half-awake black-haired girl on her shoulder. Her left sleeve was probably stained with alcohol and drool, but it was nothing a shower and a good wash couldn't get rid of. What she couldn't wash off, however, was probably the jealousy that had clung onto her since high school.

It seemed that Konoka had always occupied a part in Setsuna's heart. At first, she thought that Setsuna was just that protective childhood friend, like how Ayaka was sometimes when it came to Asuna's safety. But she had watched Setsuna, almost stalker-like, and seen how she behaved around Konoka, seen the looks she gave to Konoka when she thought no one else was watching, seen how utterly depressed she looked when Konoka had announced her engagement to Negi Springfield. While she hated the man, who was actually some relative of hers (cousin's cousin or something like that, who actually cared?), she secretly thanked him for being together with Konoka. She had thought that that would slowly ease Setsuna out of her crush. But apparently it wasn't a small crush. It happened to be a massive one, and since high school graduation, it was the first time she had met Setsuna, and she had not expected to see Setsuna, of all people, at a bar, surrounded by empty glasses and spilt liquor.

And she had not expected the Kendo student to admit that she had had a drinking problem since 'forever'. This was not a new thing, it probably had started since… Evangeline didn't know when it started, but she would find out, and she would help this foolish brat who was now snoring on her shoulder, effectively numbing the left side of her body.

She didn't usually help people, or even find them likeable, but when she did, oh hell, she would do anything for them.

* * *

**Reader: Visit Yukihiro Ayaka**

"Damnit, none of them – not a single person answered the house phone. I swear one day, if they don't even put in the effort to maintain contact, I will stop checking in on them. Stupid responsibilities to my childhood friend!" Yukihiro Ayaka, heiress to the Yukihiro company, manufacturer of many splendid things, was muttering to herself like a madwoman, stomping up the stairs _(elegantly)_ to a room where her childhood friend, Kagurazaka Asuna and her ex-classmate Sakurazaki Setsuna were sharing. Although she had rejected Asuna, she still wanted to preserve their friendship. It was important, because back then, no one dared to talk back or speak up against her, just because she was a Yukihiro. But Asuna pushed all of that aside, and saw her as just Ayaka. Those were fun days, filled with innocence, but feelings just had to get in the way and complicate things.

Ayaka frowned, and tossed her long, luscious blond locks behind her shoulder, taking out her spare key and entering without knocking.

"I'm here! Asuna! Setsuna!"

Silence. The clock ticked, and the refrigerator buzzed. Not a single footstep, not a single breath.

'Strange. They would probably be somewhere arguing about the latest show or something. Neither of them have classes today… hmm…' Ayaka walked in, closing and locking the door behind her. The room, as usual, was a mess, and reeked of pizza, beer, and … cigarettes? Ayaka rubbed her nose. Nope, not cigerattes, thankfully. Incense.

The house was still suspiciously quiet, and Ayaka wondered if they were playing a prank. Nope, it wasn't even April.

"Asuna?" She called out, and her echo responded. The clock ticked, and the refrigerator let out a tired groan before keeping mum.

"Setsuna?"

Ayaka walked past the living room.

'Huh, glass shards. They ought to be careful, what if someone steps on them?' Ayaka sighed, and was about to get a broom when her eyes followed the trail of broken glass.

"Blood?" Ayaka murmured, not knowing she had voiced out her thoughts. It was a small stream, still fresh, and that was… unsettling. No, it was more than unsettling. The worst came to her mind.

She knew, all along, that Asuna always wore long sleeves or chunky bracelets for a reason.

"Asuna?" her voice cracked, and she ignored the jagged pieces on the floor, her steps wobbly.

She knew why Asuna would refuse to go the shared baths, or back out of an outing to the beach.

"Asuna!" She cried, and carelessly planted her foot on a pointed edge, not noticing the blood trickle out of her right foot.

She had hugged Asuna, crying miserably when she found out.

"A-" Her words never left her mouth.

Her arms cradled the fragile girl, who was turning paler and paler every second. There was so much blood, too much blood everywhere, on the floor, on her shirt, on her arms.

She had failed as a friend. Again.

'Please wake up! Asuna! Kagurazaka Asuna, you fool!' She shook Asuna, and slapped her, but nothing worked. Her logical side took control, and her shaking fingers managed to retrieve her cell phone and call for an ambulance.

Everything next was a blur, Asuna was still bleeding, and she tried to stop the bleeding, but oh god, nothing worked, and there was so much red. The paramedics came, gave a disapproving hiss, but somehow got Asuna patched up and lifted into the ambulance. Ayaka ran in, ignoring the shouts, but managed to hitch a ride to the hospital, her mouth moving, but nothing ever coming out.

"I'm sorry, Miss Yukihiro, but you have to wait outside." One of the doctors told her. "We'll do our best to help your friend."

She had nodded, still in a daze, and slumped down on the nearest chair, shutting her eyes. Asuna said she had stopped then. But from the look of her wrists, as the paramedics had hurriedly cleaned off the fresh blood, some of the old scars didn't seem that old. Whatever drove Asuna to that brink…

Ayaka's eyes snapped open. Could it be? Could the reason behind Asuna's… acts be… be her? After all, Asuna had confessed to her, but… as the next person to run the Yukihiro company, certain statuses and appearances had to be maintained. Also, she wasn't really sure if what she felt for the heterochromatic girl was romantic love or just friendship.

But she had not settled it well. She had not tried to explain to Asuna. A simple 'no' just cut things off, and she had left hastily.

'Great, Yukihiro Ayaka. Just great.' Ayaka sighed, her fingers digging into her palms fiercely, her knuckles growing white.

* * *

**Reader: Check on the sleeping Konoka Springfield**

Konoka Springfield had woken up in the morning, in a hotel bed, an empty space beside her, and her clothes strewn all over the carpeted floor. Her head buzzed slightly, and her body felt sore.

'Wait, my clothes?' Konoka looked under her blanket. Yep, nude. This only meant one thing.

"Urgh, I hooked up with someone again?" Konoka groaned, the hangover settling in. This was not a rare occurrence for her (thankfully Negi Springfield was often off on business trips) ever since high middle school (her trysts were not known to many, so she also appeared as the innocent girl). The question was, who did she sleep with last night?

Most people would linger around, and few would run. Those that left usually knew her or Negi. The last person was… Negi's childhood friend, was it not?

Konoka shrugged. Whoever it was, as long as it wasn't dear, precious Setsuna, was fine. If they were old enough to be drinking, they would be old enough to understand the consequences. And she was never in trouble, because the people she seeked out were girls. No chance of getting a suspicious pregnancy. Negi was hardly home, so getting pregnant out of the blue would be enough proof for a divorce and her grandfather would not be pleased.

The Konoe name would be soiled, on top of it all.

And she had worked so hard to prove herself, throwing everything away in the process. Her true self, her dignity, her identity, and her love. She married someone who wasn't as disgusting as the other suitors, someone who was worthy to be a good friend. Wasn't that what mother had said? She had married her best friend, and she was happy. Maybe Negi Springfield wouldn't be a bad choice after all. Sure, he was a little immature and a little self-centered, but it could have been worse.

Her head hurt, and she grunted, getting up to gather her clothes. She could find out who was the one with her last night by asking the counter staff. She was lucky that the no one really gave a shit about her company and her, since they were too stable and had too many connections. The last paparazzi that tried to get some dirt on the Konoes… Konoka herself didn't know what happened to him.

She shuddered at the thought, wondering how her grandfather would punish her if he ever found out the truth. Not that it was going to happen; she was extremely careful.

She put on her shoes and took one last glance at the room before leaving.

* * *

**Reader: Back to Yukihiro Ayaka.**

"Miss Yukihiro, your friend is out of danger." The doctor approached Ayaka respectfully.

"Thank you." The amount of time spent waiting had allowed Ayaka to gather her nerves and replace her mask. The doctor nodded and walked off. Ayaka stood up, biting her lip. Asuna was probably still unconscious, but the least she could do was to wait for her to wake up.

She entered the ward, where Asuna was sleeping, her wrists bandaged securely. Ayaka sighed, and took a seat beside her best friend.

"What happened to you, Asuna?" Ayaka brushed Asuna'a long bangs to one side, and suddenly remembered something.

"Setsuna." Ayaka mumbled. 'She should know of this, they're roommates and friends too, she should be worried now!' Ayaka fumbled around for her phone and dialed Setsuna.

* * *

**Reader: And Back to Evangeline A.K McDowell**

On the other side, a rather irritated but concerned Evangeline A.K. McDowell was growling while inspecting her soiled clothes. From the corner of the room came a buzzing sound, followed by a steady drum beat. The guitar intro had kicked in when Evangeline had reached the phone.

'Yukihiro Ayaka. Huh.' Evangeline picked up and waited for Ayaka to speak.

"_Setsuna! Where are you?"_

"Setsuna isn't ready to answer the phone. Evangeline A.K McDowell speaking." Evangeline said, feeling a little irked at Ayaka's tone.

"_E-Evangeline? How- no, that doesn't matter. You see…"_

There was a slight pause and Evangeline frowned.

"_Asuna's in the hospital. It would be best that Setsuna comes here, after all, she's Asuna's housemate.."_

Evangeline repressed a line of curses. Didn't Setsuna mention Asuna in her drunken state? Somehow, Asuna had something to do with Setsuna's current condition.

"I'll see that she gets the message."

Evangeline hung up before Ayaka could even reply, and walked over to Setsuna.

"Are you awake yet, bird brain?" Evangeline prodded Setsuna with her toe. The sleeping girl was stirring, and groaned loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Get the hell up. You had a call waiting for you. Oh, wait." Evangeline sighed and walked over to a door that linked her apartment and another girl's. She opened without knocking, and a girl with long green hair stood up from her chair.

"Evangeline. What can I do for you today?"

"Chachamaru, I need you to help get a fresh set of clothes for Sakurazaki Setsuna, and if it's possible, to help wash my clothes as well. I need more aspirin as well."

Chachamaru nodded politely, and walked off to get clothes for both her friend and her guest. She was aware that Evangeline, although sarcastic and rude, harboured no evil intentions and actually appreciated her presence. Sakurazaki was also their high school classmate, so she would treat her with more care.

"I'm going to take a bath now, Chachamaru will tend to you later." Evangeline muttered, pausing for a while before nudging the slipping blanket back onto Setsuna.

Not long after Evangeline left, Setsuna stirred and groaned again. Her head hurt, she smelt like shit, but thankfully wherever she was was not loud and blasting music. Where- yeah, where was she exactly? She forced her eyes open, squinting at the sudden invasion of light. It was too bright, and everything hurt again. Everything.

* * *

**Setsuna: Wake Up**

"Please take these." A soft voice speaks, and you turn to the voice. A tall girl in a kimono (Really?!_) _and long flowing green hair has placed two aspirin and a glass of water on the table beside you. How kind. Said girl also looks familiar. You struggle to keep your aching eyes open, so you csn focus on the girl as you sit up.

"C-chachamaru?" Your voice cracks and you wince at how horribly loud you sound. Chachamaru just nods and waits for you. Oh well, might as well down the aspirin and gulp down the big glass of water.

"You are now in Evangeline's house. I stay one room away from her and I help out sometimes. You seem to be suffering from a hangover." Chachamaru speaks monotonously, almost like a robot, and you sit straight, not sure what's next. You stand up, and the sudden rush of blood overwhelms you and you nearly fall back on the couch. Chachamaru passes you some clothes, which you take with your weak hands.

"The bathroom is being used now but you can use mine." Chachamaru states, and leads you to her own room.

"Here." She stops in front of a door, and you manage a bow, still not trusting your dry mouth to make any more meaningful noises, before stepping in and undressing.

The water is freezing cold, but you probably needed it to jolt yourself back to reality. You had gone drinking, hadn't you? You vaguely remember the bartender sighing and something about Evangeline. Which meant your rather attractive ex-classmate had single-handedly hauled you back. Or maybe Chachamaru had helped. That was a surprise. They were close then, not having a loud friendship, but they relied on each other, that was obvious. But for it to extend past highschool?

The water strikes you like hard pellets, and you realize how badly you stink. A pang of guilt strikes you as you realized that you had probably brought stench and dirt into these rather clean apartments. And the next point was… right. The reason you went drinking. You never really did swear off alcohol, but this time… it was too much, wasn't it? For you to have actually forgetten things, you must have drunk a great lot. And you ran away from your home. No, your house. Home is too nice a word. Homes are warm, happy, and welcoming. The apartment you shared with Asuna is no longer any of that. It just reeks of betrayal and sourness.

You mechanically soap yourself, making sure the smell of alcohol and whatever questionable fluids that could have been smeared on yourself is gone before standing under the shower a bit more. What's the point? You're almost done with the shower, why linger? Maybe it's because you don't want to know if the dampness on your face is the shower water or tears.

"Oi, get your ass out, Sakurazaki!"

Ah right, that was Evangeline. Some people never change, do they? Still haughty and confident. What is Evangline doing now? Is she studying like you? Or is she freeloading like Konoka? You slipp on the clothes Chachamaru had gotten for you, and you are pleased to find them almost a perfect fit.

"Will you hurry up already?" Evangeline sounds irked, but that was not really an unusual occurrence even in high school. However, not one to keep others waiting, you quickly step out right before Evangeline makes a fuss.

The moment you stepped out, you notice the blonde's mouth hanging open and she looked like she was about to screech. Evangeline looks a little embarrassed at freezing in that position, and clears her throat immediately, her eyes looking away from you.

"About time! What were you doing, trying to drown yourself?" Evangeline turns and walks towards her room, but you are unable to move. She has changed a fair bit. For one, she has actually managed to grow since high school, which is rather rare. Not really a lot of height gained, but she's no longer standing at your chin, now reaching to your ears. She's also filled out a bit, and doesn't look like the loli she seemed like in high school.

"Come on, Chachamaru has been kind enough to prepare tea for you as well. It's lemon tea with honey to help your hangover." Evangeline does not sound so pissed now, and she actually sounds… kind. Ah, she's waiting for you to catch up to her. You hasten your footsteps and follow her to her living room, where Chachamaru, dressed in her blue kimono, is waiting to pour the tea out into three cups.

"Thank you, Chachamaru. Now then, it's been some time, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and it certainly is none of my business to ask how and why you managed to get so drunk, but I think you should rest here for a while."

"I-I really shouldn't be – you know, imposing on the both of you." You mumble, and Evangeline glares at you.

"You're not imposing on us until I say so. I wouldn't have bothered to get Chachamaru to make tea for you if your presence was unwanted. We will send you home later."

"Oh, about that, I – well, I doubt I'm going to return to my house anytime." Haha, your house. Of course you don't want to return now.

"Have you been thrown out of your house?"

"No, I ran away. Someone else is there to take care of it so it's fine. It should be fine."

Evangeline frowns.

"I see." She replies simply, and sips her tea.

You copy her, cradling the cup gingerly with both hands before bringing the sweet smelling tea to your lips. It's sweet, as expected, but it's different. You can't buy this outside, and it's so fragrant.

"It's delicious. Thank you, Chachamaru." The green haired girl, who merely nodded.

"The tea Chachamaru makes is unbeatable." Evangeline states and you wonder if you are supposed to reply to that.

"D-do you make tea as well, Evangeline?"

The blonde Lolita cocks one eyebrow and smirks. "Occasionally. Perhaps one day, if you find the time, I would be able to make a cup of tea for you." She pauses.

"Ah, right. Yukihiro called just now. Here, your phone." Evangeline throws the black mobile to you, and you barely catch it. "It's about Kagurazaka, apparently. She's in hospital."

Asuna? You're up on your feet; how did that happen? And when? Luckily you had set your tea down or you would have topped the cup over and spilt hot lemon tea everywhere.

"Hospital?!" There are so many reasons why Asuna could be in hospital, but one of them is something you had hoped would never happen again. It is an uncomfortable feeling, but you cannot help but just know that that is probably the reason why Asuna is in hospital.

Evangeline crosses her legs, still sipping her tea calmly. Far too calmly.

"I do not know of the details. However, I would be willing to fetch you to the hospital, or anywhere else. What is your plan now, Sakurazaki Setsuna?"

Well, there are several things you could do. You could call Ayaka, you could go to the hospital and probably forgive your friend for her cheating on you. Okay, maybe not that part, but you could still go to the hospital. You could call Konoka and you could all go together, you're not sure how that would turn out. You could ask Evangeline to go with you, and maybe Chachamaru could come along as well. They're not the best, but you do need some sort of support if you're going to face Asuna.

"Hey, hurry up, I don't have time to look at you gaze off and contemplate your future!" Evangeline is done with her tea, and it seems that you have no more time to think.

What will you do?

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Yes, as I have mentioned above – your reviews will contribute to what Setsuna will do next. So go ahead, go wild, go crazy. You are in the mind of Sakuzaraki Setsuna. Talk to her, say something, poke her, anything. It's up to you. So... leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for waiting and all your reviews. *bows* as mentioned previously, your input will push the story forward, so read to see what happened!**

* * *

**Addictions **

**part 2**

**Chapter 2: Please be quiet in the hospital**

* * *

**Setsuna: Do something already!**

Evangeline looks at you, her eyebrows furrowed and her patience diminishing. You have been mulling over it for some time, your thoughts and inner voices dragging you everywhere. You still don't know how to feel about the whole Asuna-Konoka situation, but one thing is certain. You need to go to the hospital and check on Asuna. Even after all that transpired, she still is your good friend, and has been for many years. But you won't go alone. You can't. But you won't ask Konoka to accompany you; that would be unwise.

You turn towards Evangeline, and apparently your gaze is strong. Evangeline blinks in surprise and her lips twitch upwards for a brief moment. Yeah, it would be good to bring her along, wouldn't it? If she wants to, obviously. No one knows anything, and if there were to be any arguments or revelations later, she would be the one who would take it the best. Ayaka seems like a calm person, but after so many years of being her classmate, you know better than that. Yeah.

"I will go to the hospital." Evangeline cocks one brow, but you continue, "Would you like to come along?"

Evangeline snorts. "Do I look like I would want to?"

Urgh, fine. "Alright, point taken, but I'm asking you. Nicely."

"How enticing." She deadpans, but she moves to get up. "Do you have a car or something?"

"N-no, let's take a bus or something." You're pleased she's coming along, it was a bet with little possibility of winning, but for some reason she seems to have gone along with you.

"Are you serious? I won't be caught in a bus. Either we get a cab or get Chachamaru to drive us there." Right. This is the girl who took a taxi to the field trip while others were in the bus beside her cab. Well, you did want her to accompany you, and you don't stand to lose anything, so why not?

"Whichever you prefer. I'm the one asking you after all."

Evangeline seems triumphant, smirking as she turns around. "Get ready the car, Chachamaru!"

Seven minutes later, you find yourself stuck in a Chevrolet Camaro, Chachamaru at the wheel and Evangeline seated beside you. The passenger seat is vacant, and you feel that it has been for some time. Evangeline never liked sitting at the front after all. Evangeline has been gazing hard at you, and you feel the right side of your face being burnt by her intense staring.

"What is it?" You ask, and coupled with your exhaustion, it came out more as an exasperated sigh than a casual question.

"Nothing. You haven't really changed much since high school." Evangeline turns back, and you think you see pink stretched across her pale cheeks.

"Neither have you. I thought that you would be eager to meet up with Asuna again. You two used to hang out together."

"Bickering is not the same thing as hanging out." Evangeline snaps, and you shrug. She really hasn't changed, and if only like her,nothing had changed as well. If only everything was still the same as before. No engagement, no worries, just being in the moment and pretending that everything would turn out fine.

"You're reminiscing, aren't you?" Evangeline says, facing the car window. How she can pick moods like that is a mystery, but she has always been a mystery, ever since she kicked Negi Sensei the first time she saw him. You have nothing against Negi, but it is really fun to remember him getting kicked in the shin and stumbling over.

"The past seems better. Less worry, less confusion, it was more peaceful."

"Was. You said it yourself. No point looking back at the past. Lift your head up and move on, idiot." Does she know? No, that's impossible. You never said anything, did you?

"We're here." Chachamaru stops the car, just as you are about to ask Evangeline. Oh well. Guess that will have to wait.

"Alright, thank you, Chachamaru. We'll call you when we're done." The green haired woman nods and hits the pedal again, and soon she is out of sight.

"Is Chachamaru not coming with us?"

"Nope, she usually goes off at this time to do her voluntary work. Feeding cats or helping old ladies cross the street. I don't even know how there are so many stray cats and old people out there."

"You're become more talkative, Evangeline." You speak before you can help yourself, you lips turned up slightly. She turns and you expect her to scold you for making such a comment, but she blushes and raises her fist but does nothing.

"Urgh! Forget it! Lead the way!" She commands, and you do, smiling slightly. She's much taller, but she's still like the child she used to look like.

You reach the hospital block, and a nurse helpfully directs you to Asuna's ward. Outside, Ayaka is frantically pacing the floor.

"What happened?" You breathe out, a little too loudly, and a nurse shushes you. "What happened?" You whisper, and Ayaka shakes her head.

"I don't know. She – I stepped into your shared apartment and she didn't answer." Ayaka's voice is shaky, and for someone who is usually calm, this means that whatever happened to Asuna was pretty serious. "I found her in the kitchen with glass and she was bleeding so badly." Ayaka cradles her head in her hands, facing downwards and sobbing like a child.

Asuna. Blood. Glass. She- she hurt herself. Again. Why? Was it because of the quarrel between the both of you? Because of guilt? You will find out when she awakes, right? But… do you want to find out?

Evangeline appears rather apathetic and just leans against the wall.

"She's inside now, she is resting but the doctors told me not to disturb her."

"Looking at your state, you probably would." Evangeline mutters.

"Evangeline!" Goodness, that woman will never change, huh? You turn back to Ayaka, who has stopped sobbing and is looking dumbly at the ground.

"Please be quiet in the hospital." A nurse reminds you, and you bow apologetically.

"I could have stopped her if I arrived later." Ayaka whispers, and you shake your head, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't you." You remember shouting at Asuna. You remember walking out. If someone did that to you, you probably also won't be able to take it well.

"I called Konoka and Negi." Ayaka confesses, and you jerk back. She seems oblivious to your predicament and your feelings, and continues. "They are still one of her closest friends after all."

"Are they coming?"

The words barely left you mouth when you hear hurried footsteps echoing down the corridor. You can't help but turn. Evangeline walks to your side, and you try to ignore the fact that you know that Konoka had slept with Asuna hours ago, as she runs towards you with Negi following her.

"Ayaka!"

The same nurse looks disgruntled at the level of noise, but shakes her head and walks away.

Ahh, she hasn't changed at all. The way she runs, her silky brown hair fluttering behind her, her kind, gentle voice. Her worried expression. She's still Konoka after all.

"What happened to Asuna?"

But she slept with Asuna too. And she dared to happily return to her husband, who probably doesn't deserve such a betrayal. Maybe she's not the Konoka you once knew.

"Cut herself and is in the room now." Evangeline states, but you can sense anger. She appears unfeeling and disinterested but somehow, you can sense suppressed rage bubbling in her. The others seem unaware of this. This really isn't a good time to be Sakurazaki Setsuna.

* * *

**Setsuna: Be someone else**

"How can you be so heartless, Evangeline!" Negi grabs Konoka's hand, and the brunette tears as if on cue. What a fake, pretentious bitch. You never liked her at all. And Negi is still an idiot. He is your cousin, yes, but he seems to be capable of holding the reasoning and innocence of a ten year old child. Perhaps that is why he chose Konoe Konoka, of all people. Uppity little princess who was popular and kind towards everyone. Shallow and fake.

"It's the truth." You can't take this anymore, and walk off. Setsuna is staring at you, and you almost stop to walk back to them, but you don't.

"Tell me when you're done, Sakurazaki. I'll pick you up."

* * *

**Evangeline: Leave, and let someone take over this tiresome narration.**

Wait, what? Okay, that was unexpected. Evangeline just walked off and left you with Ayaka, Negi, and your childhood crush whom you possibly haven't really gotten over, KONOKA?

This is too much. Too much to handle. First, you had news of Asuna and Konoka, then you passed out and Evangeline helped you, then you came here only to find out that Asuna cut herself, and now, Konoka is here. With Negi.

You sink into a chair, and Konoka unhelpfully lands beside you. There's an urge to tell someone about this whole fiasco. Maybe you should approach Konoka to talk to her about this. Stop all of this for once and all. Or maybe spill it to Negi. Or tell Ayaka. Maybe you should chase after Evangeline, it's never too late. Your whole damn day has been full of choices and you're really tired of all of this.

Thankfully the hospital is quiet and gives you space to think. But you have to make up your mind soon.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Ahh, hey there, thank you for reading! As usual, leave any suggestions for Setsuna or the others , or any thoughts here! **

**I'm sorry I'm progressing so slowly – school and everything does occupy a lot of time. Please be patient with me, and I look forward to all your reviews!**


End file.
